Boy Time
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: When an old friend of Danny's visits Hawaii Danny lets his hair down for some boy time. But will he regret it later?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: A Big thanks to wenwalke for her help. This story is complete but as I'm rather busy at the moment im going to post every other day. And I'm doing my best to work on a sequal to play date gone bad. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50 or make any money from this. Just doing it for the love of whump. **

**Chapter One**

The team were coming to the end of a quiet day. Danny and Steve had spent the morning in court, testifying against a gun dealer the team had brought down. Chin had spent the morning installing new software and syncing all the teams' phones to the Skydrive, while Kono and Lou had done inventory on the weapons and ammunition.

Steve and Danny had returned from court with lunch for them all, and then each team member had retired to their offices to complete paperwork.

Now, just turned 3pm, Steve and Chin were stood around the smart table in the main office, while Chin explained the new features installed. They both looked up as one of the buildings' security officers entered, followed by a red headed man, dressed in shorts and t-shirt, looking every bit the tourist.

"Commander McGarrett." The officer acknowledged. "This gentle man is looking for Detective Williams. He knows him from New Jersey."

Steve nodded then yelled in the direction of Danny's office, "yo! Danny. You got a visitor."

Danny appeared at the door to his office and looked at the security officer and the red headed man.

"Animal!" Danny exclaimed walking over and giving the man one of his famous hugs that involved several slaps on the back. "Good to see you man. What are you doing here?"

"Finally managed to save enough to treat Trisha and the kids to that holiday I promised them." The man replied. "Couldn't come to Hawaii without looking in on my old pal could I? We thought we'd surprise you."

"I'm really happy you did." Danny said, pulling the man into another back slapping hug then releasing him on hearing Steve's not so subtle cough.

Turning towards his colleagues, Danny said, "Animal, This is my partner and best friend, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, my other good friend Chin Ho Kelly, oh and the rest of the team, Kono Kalakaua and Lou Grover." Danny added as both the remaining team members excited their offices at the sound of voices.

"Nice to meet you, err ...Animal?" Steve said walking over and shaking the mans hand.

"I tend to go by the name Drew now," the man smiled, "only a select few still call me Animal."

"Should I ask why?" Steve enquired.

"Why, SmoothDog? You jealous?" Danny joked, "We called him Animal because of the red hair, and he played the drums in high school." Seeing Steve still look confused, Danny added, "You know, Animal? From the Muppets?"

"Oh, not really." Steve replied a little embarrassed and his cheeks flushed red.

"Dear God, you really did have a deprived childhood." Danny replied shaking his head.

"So you guys went to high school together?" Chin asked trying to deflect from Steve's embarrassment.

"Yeah," Drew confirmed, "and we were in a band together."

It was Danny's turn to flush red. "A band?" Kono asked amused.

"Sure, I was obviously drums, Danny played lead guitar, sometimes the keyboard." Drew smiled as he remembered fondly their childhood.

Steve looked at his best friend, shocked. "I didn't know you played. Why don't you play still?"

"Because I'm not fortunate enough to own a piano, and I left the guitar behind when I moved to this rock, never got around to buying one."

"Max has a piano." Steve stated.

"Oh yeah, cos that's my favourite place to hang out. The morgue? I don't think so." Danny replied.

"I have a ukulele you can borrow." Chin offered with a smile.

"No offence bud, but the Ukulele doesn't quite have the same effect on the ladies." Danny said with a wink.

"So how long have you two been friends?" Lou asked.

"Since we were seven," Danny answered.

"We bonded over our love of baseball." Drew explained, "been good friends ever since."

"You play too?" Chin asked.

"Used to," Drew replied. "Danny and I were both on the school team together. We used to sneak out most nights and go pitch balls on a field between our houses."

"Sneak out?" Kono smiled, trying to imagine a teenage Danny Williams.

"Yeah, my parents' house is this old period house with a wrap around balcony and shuttered windows. I used to sneak out my bedroom window and climb down the trellising. Then Matty would let me in when I got back, 'cos we shared a room."

"Danny Williams, you rebel." Kono laughed.

"Not really." Drew laughed and Danny joined him.

"What?" Steve asked intrigued.

"When I was 15, the trellising gave way, and I fell and broke my arm. We found out then that my parents knew all about me sneaking out. One of the guys from his fire station lived next to the field and would call my dad when we got there, and left." Danny explained.

"Danny's parents would call my parents." Drew sighed.

"And they didn't say anything to you before you fell?" Lou asked shocked.

"Nope. They figured there were far worse things I could be sneaking out to do, plus the extra practice did put me in line for a college scholarship." Danny stated.

"Yeah, until you screwed up your knee," Drew said sadly.

"Yeah, that sucked." Danny said while subconsciously shifting his weight to his good leg.

"So, I was hoping you would be free for drinks, tonight maybe? Trisha and the kids would love to see you and Grace again." Drew asked.

"Well I most certainly would love to join you, but Grace is away at cheer camp. She doesn't get home for four more days."

"Oh, Katie is gonna be disappointed, she hasn't stopped talking all day about seeing her. But we're here for ten more days so can we sort something when she gets back?"

"Grace would kill me if I didn't." Danny laughed, knowing how close the two girls used to be, they still Skyped once a fortnight.

"Well I should leave you to get on with your work, see you tonight then?"

"Sure." Danny replied and patted his old friend on the back.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny smiled to himself when, not fifteen minutes later, Steve knocked on his office door and informed him that they needed to go see Max.

"You could just ring him." Danny stated.

"You know Max, he doesn't trust phones." Steve simply replied and headed out. Danny sighed and followed after him knowing exactly the reason for the trip.

Danny knew he was right when he saw Steve glance at the piano on the way to the M.E. Office.

"Hey Max." Steve said knocking on the open door and seeing Max sat at his desk, busy on the computer.

"Commander McGarrett. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Max said as he stood and moved over to shake Steve's hand.

"We just wanted to see if you had finished with the Jacobs file." Steve replied, unable to see Danny shake his head behind him.

"Oh, yes I have." Max replied. "I could have sent it over to you. You didn't have to come over."

"It's ok we're having a quiet day. I needed to get out of the office."

"Oh, well glad I could provide a distraction for you." Max said collecting the file from his desk and handing it to Steve.

"Thanks Max." Steve said tucking the file under his arm. "You know it wasn't all boring. Danny had an old friend visit, and we found out a few interesting facts. Did you know Danny could play the piano?"

Danny stifled a laugh, his partner was so obvious.

"No, I did not. A hidden talent, Detective Williams?"

"Not so much hidden as unused." Danny replied. "I haven't played in four years, and please call me Danny, Max."

"He hasn't played because he doesn't have a piano." Steve continued, "I was wondering..."

"Steve. Stop. That's enough. I know where you're going with this. A persons' instrument is a sacred thing. Don't put Max in the awkward position of having to decline your request." Danny said sternly.

"I just want to hear you play, Danny." Steve replied dejected.

"You don't even know if I'm any good." Danny laughed.

"That's why I want to hear you play."

"Detective ... err, Danny." Max corrected himself. "I have no problem with you borrowing my piano. I would also like to hear you play."

Danny gave one of his nervous giggles. He had been sure Max would be protective over his piano. After all, he did tune it himself rather than let anyone else touch it. "I haven't played in four years, I'll be really rusty. And I'm nowhere near Max's standard."

"That doesn't matter." Steve said dragging his partner towards the room where the piano was kept, and forcing him to sit on the stool.

Max had followed, "please go ahead." He said gesturing toward the piano.

Danny sighed. There was no way he was going to get out of this. He lifted the lid to expose the keys and told himself that Animal was going to buy him dinner for this.

"Fine," Danny said and hid a devious smile. Carefully he placed his fingers on the keys and started to play.

Steve had taken out his phone, behind Danny's back, and started to film, he needed evidence to win his bet with Lou. After Danny had returned to his office the rest of the team had started to talk about Danny's hidden talent. Lou had stated that it was a high school band, so Danny probably wasn't that good, which is why he hadn't continued to play, while Steve had confidence in his partners ability. A wager for $50 was soon made.

Steve's face fell as Danny very slowly, and with the odd wrong note, did his best to play chop sticks, an easy starter for most beginners. Once finished he turned to Steve and Max. "Told you I was rusty, what did you think?"

Max started off, "well, that was err ... I mean, considering you haven't played for years, it was...err ..."

"Rubbish." Steve finished for him, not interested in being diplomatic like Max, "damn, now I owe Lou $50."

"What?" Danny asked shocked, "you made a bet?"

"Yes." Steve answered sheepishly. "Lou thought you would be bad, but I said I thought you would be good. Now I owe him money."

"You thought I'd be good?" Danny asked surprised.

"Of course. I had your back man, I had faith in you."

Danny thought for a second then turned back around and looked at the sheet music Max had left on the music ledge. He then instructed Steve, "Turn the camera back on, and I want half the winnings." Danny started to play the intricate piece of music. Steve glanced at Max while trying to hold the camera still, and saw he had his eyes closed, listening closely to the music, a smile from ear to ear.

Steve wasn't really into music, but he was able to appreciate the fact that Danny was playing without seeing it before, and was doing a good job. Danny brought the piece to an end, and turned beaming at his audience. "I forgot how good that felt, although I messed up a little in the middle."

"Considering you haven't played for several years, I think you did admirably Detec ...Danny."

"Thanks Max." Danny said closing the lid, "come on partner let's go collect." And he exited the room, patting Max on the shoulder as he left.

Steve put away his phone and turned to Max, "that was good, right?"

"Yes Commander, that was very good."

"Steve, Max. We're Ohana, and thanks." Steve said replicating his partner's actions and patting Max on the shoulder.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Most of the last chapter was written for a follow up to brother worth dying for, where Danny took Steve home to Jersey, but I lost interest in it and then after the events of the show it didn't seem right so I relocated it into this story as I liked the hidden talents.**

**Chapter Two**

Danny entered the bar he had arranged to meet his friend in, $25 burning a hole in his wallet. His share of the winnings that Steve had gladly collected from Lou on arrival back at the office, where he had played the video on the big screen, while Danny slunk off to his office a little embarrassed.

Looking around, he saw his friend sat alone at a table in the far corner, and immediately headed over.

"Hey, where are Trisha and the kids?" Danny asked as he joined Animal at the table.

"They elected to go watch a hula show instead. Trish said it would give us some, 'boy' time, and they can catch up with you when we meet with Grace."

"Boy time? Does that mean she gave you permission to get drunk?" Danny laughed.

"Sure did. Gave me cab fair and everything."

"Oh, man, and I drove here." Danny replied. He hadn't had a good night out in ages, always holding back as he had Grace to think about.

"Leave the car, get a cab home. Can't you pick it up tomorrow? Come on, I'll get the first round in."

"I suppose I could get Steve to pick me up tomorrow, to come and collect it. I'll have a long board. Oh and you're getting the next round too. Steve dragged my down to the morgue and made me play the piano."

Drew laughed, "sorry, but you shouldn't be ashamed of your talent."

"I'll forgive you when you get those drinks in, besides I made $25 from it." Danny said stretching back, and relaxing. Drew headed to the bar and ordered their drinks, eager to find out just how his friend had made money out of it.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The two friends were onto their third drink, laughing and talking about their childhood. The bar was starting to fill, and a group of young girls had entered and taken a table next to Danny and Drew's. Unfortunately they soon caught the eyes of a group of men, who had started off just leering at them, then moved on to making comments. The girls were obviously uncomfortable with the unwanted attention, and Danny couldn't help but notice. He groaned inwardly as one of the men moved over to the girls and slung his arm around a pretty brunette, who was sat the closest to Danny. The man obviously whispered something offensive in the girls' ear as she suddenly blushed red and pushed him away, telling him to leave her alone. The man had almost lost his balance at the unexpected shove, and was enraged. He raised his hand to slap the girl, but was stopped mid movement when Danny grabbed hold of his arm.

"I really don't think you want to be doing that." Danny said stepping between the girl and the man.

"Get lost brah, this has nothing to do with you." The man yelled, and his buddies started to move closer.

"Why don't you guys move on somewhere else and leave these nice young ladies alone?" Danny suggested.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The guy said giving Danny a shove. But Danny was ready for it, grabbed the guys arm, and twisted it behind his back in a move much like Steve had done to Danny the first time they met. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge.

"I think I'm Detective Danny Williams, 5-0." He stated and the rest of the man's friends stopped descending on him. "Now, I know you don't want to spend the night in a cell. And I know I really don't want to have to ruining my evening, catching up with an old buddy, to have to haul your ass to the station. So how about I let go, and you vacate the building like a good little boy?"

The man nodded in agreement, so Danny released his arm.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." The man said, as he gave Danny a disgruntled look.

"Thank you." The girl said gratefully. "Please, can I buy you and your friend a drink as a thank you?"

"That's not necessary." Danny replied. "Just doing my job."

"I know, but I'd like to. Same again?" She said indicating to the bartender, and Danny returned to his seat. Soon two more drinks appeared.

"Danny to the rescue again, eh?" Drew laughed.

"You know. I seem to have become a trouble magnet since moving here. But at least tonight didn't involve being shot at with automatic weapons, or a building dropped on my head." Danny laughed.

The two men settled down to their drinks and planned their meet up with Grace and Drew's family. Danny invited them round to his house, where he planned to cook his mother's lasagne as Drew had been another fan of the lasagne growing up. Finally, after their sixth drink, they decided to call it a night and exited the bar. Danny hailed a cab and helped Drew into it as he was now rather merry, then he closed the cab door.

"Aren't you coming too?" Drew asked when he realised Danny hadn't got in.

"I'm in the opposite direction to you. I'll get my own cab. I just need to go grab something from my car if I'm gonna leave it here all night. I'll see you in a few days, and enjoy your holiday. Give my love to Trisha and the kids."

Danny watched the cab pull away then started to walk towards the Camaro, parked just up the road. He had left his gun in the lock box, and didn't want to leave it there overnight. As he reached the alley at the side of the bar, his way was suddenly blocked. Stood in front of him was the guy that Danny had made leave the bar and one of his friends, a quick glance over his shoulder found two more of the group.

"Good evening boys." Danny said wishing now he hadn't had so much to drink. He wasn't drunk, but he definitely felt tipsy.

"It was good until you stuck your Haole, cop, nose into our business." The man spat. He was of Hawaiian decent, with tattoos down his arms, but Danny was drawn to the tattoo on his neck of a skull with a snake wrapped around it.

"I'm sorry boys, but the ladies weren't interested."

"You're gonna learn, the hard way, not to stick your nose in where it isn't wanted." The man said as he gave the men behind Danny a nod. They instantly grabbed him from behind and shoved him into the alley. Having nothing to lose, Danny attempted to break free by elbowing one guy in the ribs so hard he felt something break, and the guy let go of him and doubled over. Using that to his advantage, Danny spun around and brought his knee up into the groin of his second captor. But he was heavily out numbered as the two guys in front of him moved in. The guy that had done all the talking so far landed a punch to Danny's cheekbone that left him seeing stars, and split his skin open.

The other guy grabbed him and the guy who was kneed in the groin recovered to grab Danny's other arm. Firmly securing him and forcing him further into the alley.

"Stupid move, cop." The tall bald guy who was holding his broken rib yelled.

"Think about this, guys. You really want to do this? All the cops on the island will be gunning for you. My partner, the Navy SEAL, will tear you apart." Danny stated as blood ran down his cheek.

"I'd like to see them try." The guy in charge spat. "I'm untouchable. Uncle, in high places." He laughed and then landed a solid punch to Danny's rib cage.

This was not how Danny wanted his evening to go. He just wanted to let loose with his old buddy, now it looked like he was in for a good beating at best. At worst, well he didn't want to think about that.

The punches started to rain down, concentrating on his chest, abdomen, and face. After a while Danny found himself now glad he had had a lot to drink, as it no doubt helped to dull the pain. He could no longer see straight, he was sure his nose was broken, if the blood dripping down the back of his throat was anything to go by, and the guy who's ribs he had broken had returned the favour by getting in a solid kick to Danny's chest.

Danny's legs felt like jelly, and he realised the only thing holding him up was the two thugs. Unfortunately, they seemed to realise too, and they unceremoniously dumped him to the ground. The guy he had kneed in the groin then decided to get his revenge by stomping on Danny's left arm, with bone crunching force.

Danny couldn't help but scream out in pain, and all four men laughed. The lead man then deliver a final kick to the head that sent Danny into, now welcomed, unconsciousness, and the men walked away, leaving Danny laying in the dark alley.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Loving them all.**

**Chapter Three**

Stacey Pinns was coming to the end of her shift tending bar. It had been a reasonably busy night, and now she wanted to finish her shift, go home, and have a long soak in the bath. They had been short staffed that evening after one of the other barmen called in sick. When she had seen the group of men come into the bar, and start causing trouble, her stomach had flipped. She had been so relieved when the handsome blonde-haired detective had stepped in and sent the group on their way.

She opened the side door into the alley, carried out the rubbish, and slung it into the dumpster at the side of the door. A sudden noise behind her, startled her, and she spun around, heart pounding in her chest. She gave a relieved giggle as she saw a cat jump down and run down the alley, "naughty kitty," she called out, "you scared me."

She watched the cat run down the alley and jump over something before disappearing. Peering through the darkness she tried to see what the cat had jumped over. The alley was dark, so she pulled out her phone and immediately hit the flashlight app on it, and held it up so it cast some light on the object on the ground. She sucked in a breath as she saw a lock of blood stained blonde hair, and realised it was a person lying on the ground.

She ran to the person's side and checked for signs of life. Relieved to find the person had a pulse, and was breathing she quickly dialled for help. Hanging up the phone she used the flashlight app once again to check on the injured person. "Oh no," She cried when she realised that it was the kind Detective that had intervened earlier that night, and left the bar twenty minutes before. Desperate to try and help the Detective, she ran back to the door and flung it open. Grabbing her coat off the coat peg just inside, and another that was next to it, she ran back to Danny's side and covered him with one coat, while resting his head on the other. She then sat talking to him, telling him help was on the way, desperately waiting for the medics to arrive.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Dr. Pearce waited in the ambulance bay for her patient to arrive. Her team were expecting a badly beaten man, and she already had CT and X-Ray on stand by. The ambulance finally pulled in and the team started to unload the gurney carrying their patient.

The lead medic started to fill in Dr. Pearce as they moved to the exam room, "this gentleman was found in an alley behind a bar, looks like he has taken quiet a beating. Left arm appears broken so we splinted it. We've got movement of ribs on the right side. Hell of a lot of bruising, lots of facial bruising too, broken nose, and a head injury. Unconscious on arrival, but starting to come round now. Bp's on the low side, 98/54 but stable, heart rate 92."

"Thanks." Dr. Pearce acknowledged the medic then moved to start her examination. She pulled out her pen torch and moved to the head of the gurney, her eyes widened as she got her first real look at the man's face. "Oh my god, Danny," She exclaimed. His face was bruised and swollen but she would recognise it anywhere. "Danny can you hear me? It's Dr. Pearce. I'm just going to examine you. Ok?"

Danny gave a slight head turn, aware of a familiar voice, but not really aware of his surroundings yet. "You know him?" The medic asked.

"Yes. Detective Daniel Williams, 5-0, and one of my frequent flyers, with his line of work. Was anyone with him?"

"No. The bar staff found him." The medic explained.

"Someone needs to get a hold of Commander McGarrett, the head of 5-0, right now." She ordered before resuming her examination and attempting to coach Danny back to consciousness.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve nervously paced back and forth in the waiting room. Ignoring the looks from the other people, who were all sat quietly. Steve had received the call saying Danny had been rushed in to the ER, and he had headed straight there, but had then been made to wait until someone was able to speak to him. Danny was supposed to be having drinks with his friend and his family, how the hell had he ended up, unconscious, in an alley? Steve had called Chin and Kono on his way to the hospital and demanded they head over to where Danny had been found, to find out anything they could.

Finally, an hour after he arrived, Dr. Pearce entered the waiting room and led Steve away to a quieter area of the ER.

"Doc, how is he? What the hell happened?"

"He's doing ok, he's stable. As for what happened, all I know is that he took one hell of a beating. When he was found he was unconscious, but he started to come around once he got here. He has a concussion, but the CT was clear, there is no sign of a brain bleed. He is, however, very groggy from it so hasn't been able to tell us what happened." Dr. Pearce explained.

"Ok. We can speak to him about that once he is feeling up to it." Steve said concerned, "what other injuries?"

"His left arm is broken, and is being put in a temporary splint at the moment. There is a lot of soft tissue swelling. He also has two broken ribs and a lot of bruising to his chest, and abdomen, but thankfully no internal damage. His nose is broken, we have set it, and he has a fracture to his cheekbone. We had to glue the wound to the side of his head. He is going to be extremely uncomfortable, and sore, until all these bruises go, and the bones heal. But he will be fine." She reassured, and Steve let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "He needs to stay over night so we can observe him for the concussion, but as long as he has someone to watch him, I'm happy to release him tomorrow evening. He will need to return in a few days to have the arm properly set."

"Can I see him?" Steve asked. It sounded like Danny had got lucky with his injuries, even though he was in for a painful recovery, but Steve needed to see him for himself.

"Of course, just give us some time to get him settled in a room, and then you can see him. I expect you will want to stay the night?"

Steve just smiled in response. "He needs to rest Steve. The nurses will need to do concussion checks, but other than that I want him sleeping. No questioning about what happened until he has been reviewed in the morning. I'll come by at the end of my nightshift to see him, so hopefully I can give you the all clear before I leave."

"Got it, I promise." Steve said and returned to the waiting room. This time he sat down in a chair at the back, much to the relief of the other people there. He pulled out his phone and texted Chin a quick update. Seconds later he received a reply, thanks, what a relief. Kono and I will be at hospital soon with info.

Steve crossed his arms across his chest and rested his head back against the wall. He hoped Chin and Kono had a lead, because whoever did this to his best friend was going to pay.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Steve quietly entered Danny's room. There was a lamp on at the side of the bed that cast a dim light across his partners face, and he grimaced at the sight before him. The cut on Danny's cheek had been closed with butterfly strips, and a nasal splint supported the bridge of his nose. Both eyes were black and blue, and swollen. His lip was also swollen and split.

His left arm was wrapped in bandages, a splint running down the length of his forearm, his fingers puffy, and discoloured. His right hand sported an IV connected to fluids, but he was thankfully monitor free. His chest rose and fell with every breath, and he was obviously in a deep sleep, most likely assisted by some heavy duty pain killers to help with the broken bones.

Steve sank down into the chair at the side of Danny's bed and realised that Dr. Pearce must have organised a recliner for him, instead of the usual hard plastic chair. Twenty minutes later Chin and Kono slid quietly into the room.

"Oh god," Kono exclaimed, seeing the state of Danny's face.

"They did a real number on him didn't they?" Chin stated.

"Please tell me you have something for us to work on? To find out who did this." Steve whispered.

"We spoke with the bartender that found him," Chin explained, "she said that Danny had left the bar with his friend a little while before she found him. Earlier that night there had been a little trouble, a group of four men causing trouble with a group of girls. Danny had to step in and made the men leave."

"So we're thinking the guys waited for him to leave, and then jumped him?" Steve asked.

"It looks like the most logical scenario." Kono replied, "we contacted Danny's friend at the hotel, and he said that he left in a cab, and Danny was going to get something from his car before getting a cab home himself. He was really upset to hear what happened to Danny, and wants us to keep him updated."

"I thought Danny was meeting up with Drew and his family." Steve said confused.

"Apparently, Drew's wife pulled out so they could have a boy's night. Drew said Danny had had a fair bit to drink, so he wouldn't have been on top form to fight back." Kono explained.

"Although, if it was the group of men, he probably didn't stand a chance." Chin added.

"Did you get a description on the guys?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Only a very basic one. The barstaff was busy, and didn't take much notice, Drew was able to give us hair colour and clothes worn. We still don't have much to go on."

"Guess we just have to wait for Danny to wake up. Hopefully he can remember what happened and give us better descriptions. I'm gonna stay here tonight. You guys head home. Doc thinks he should be discharged tomorrow evening. Could you maybe swing by his place and pack him some things? He's gonna stay with me for a bit." Steve asked, removing his copy of Danny's house key from his own, and passing it to Chin.

"Sure, do you have the Camaro key, we'll move that too."

Steve passed Chin the key, and both he and Kono left for the night, leaving Steve to watch over his injured best friend.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The next morning found Steve sipping a coffee that the nurse had brought him from their own private stash, rather than the thick mud that the machine produced. The nurse had been in several times to check on Danny through the night, and roused him enough for him to answer their questions. Steve had stood back each time, allowing the nurse room, and as much as he had wanted to speak with Danny, he had allowed him to drift straight back off to sleep.

Danny shifted slightly, which obviously caused him pain as he let out a groan, and slowly opened his eyes, and for the first time since Steve had arrived, actually took note of his surroundings. "Hey." Steve said, moving forward in the recliner.

"Hey." Danny said turning to face Steve. "You didn't have to stay the whole night, you know?"

"How do you know I've been here all night, you were barely with it to answer the nurses' questions."

"I sensed your presence." Danny answered, and then attempted to sit up.

"Whoa, take it easy. Here let me get the bed." Steve said pushing Danny back down and grabbing the bed control. Soon he had Danny in a better position, and sat back down.

"Man, I hurt all over." Danny exclaimed.

"I bet buddy. I'll go see if the nurse can get you some more pain relief." Steve said then left the room. He returned less than a minute later, "nurse is on it, and Dr. Pearce should be here soon. Behave yourself and she'll discharge you later."

"Really? That's good." Danny said closing his eyes and taking a few deeper breaths. He then opened his eyes and looked at Steve curiously.

"What?" Steve asked upon seeing his partner's expression.

"Just wondering why you haven't started grilling me about what happened?"

"Oh." Steve replied, "Simple. Dr. Pearce. I have orders not to discuss what happened until she reviews you this morning. I am not crossing that woman."

"Scared of her?" Danny said raising his eyebrows and regretting it as a spike of pain shot through his skull, and his cheekbone and nose ached.

"Hell yes Danny. Chances are she's the one in charge of the pain relief, next time I get shot. It does not pay to cross her." Steve joked.

"Too right, I am." Dr. Pearce said arriving at the door, "you are a wise man Commander." She entered the room and headed over to Danny, "how are you feeling Danny?"

"Like I had the crap beaten out of me," He replied.

"Well that is to be expected. Do you mind if I quickly examine you?"

Danny shook his head, so Dr. Pearce quickly examined his pupils, listened to his chest, and then palpated his abdomen. Finally she checked the swelling to his left arm. "That all checks out ok. You're going to be really sore for a while, and your arm still needs to be properly set in a few days. But I'm happy for you to be discharged to Steve's, although I want you to stay for a few more hours' observation first. And you need to get plenty of rest."

"Thanks doc, I'll make sure he takes it easy."

"You will, and since when am I staying at yours?" Danny asked a little irked not to be involved in the decision process.

"Danny, there is no way you can go home alone. You have some serious broken bones and bruising. You are coming back to mine. End of." Steve said cutting off any argument Danny was about to launch.

"Marie will be in with pain relief soon for you Danny. And I'll prescribe you plenty to go home with, don't be a martyr. Take them." She ordered. "If you are feeling up to it, I am happy for Steve to take your statement about what happened." She said then left the room.

"Do you feel up to it?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "what do you already know?" He asked not wanting to waste time repeating things.

"The bartender found you unconscious in the alley behind the bar you had been in. We know you stopped some trouble in the bar earlier that night. We are presuming they didn't take too kindly to that, and jumped you." Steve explained.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Danny sighed then gratefully accepted the pain relief the nurse arrived with. Once she had left the room, he continued. "I was gonna grab my gun from the lock box, rather than leave it in the car overnight, but they stopped me by the alley and forced me down it. Wanted to teach me a lesson for sticking my nose in where it wasn't wanted."

"Was if all four of the guys from the bar?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I tried to put up a fight. Pretty sure I managed to break one guy's rib. But it was one on four and I'd had way too much to drink." He said, letting out a sigh.

"Hey, you're allowed to let loose every now and again Danno, it was just bad luck." Steve said seeing his partner already start to blame himself. "Do you think you could give us a good description of them? Maybe Kono could put and e-fit together."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can, I wasn't that drunk. The lead guy had an interesting tattoo of a skull and snake on his neck." Danny said rubbing his forehead. He had started with a headache and was fighting the urge to sleep again.

"Ok, we can do that once we get to mine. Chin and Kono are going to fetch your things and bring them to mine. They are moving the car too."

"Oh man, I ended up ruining everyone's evening didn't I?"

"You didn't ruin anything. The guys who did this to you did, and we will catch them and lock them up for this. You just get some rest. I'm gonna nip out and update everyone." Steve said then left the room as Danny closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. The bruising had really come out now, and Steve hoped it would go down some before Grace came home from camp in a few days. They wouldn't be able to hide what had happened to Danny from her, but she would at least worry less if Danny was looking better.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve carefully guided a hunched over Danny to the couch and helped him to first sit then swing his legs around, so he was lying. Kono had brought extra pillows down from upstairs and helped to support Danny into a comfortable reclined position. Chin then threw a blanket over Danny's knees. His arm was held in a sling to support the broken limb, and he had been given some basic exercises to keep his swollen fingers moving.

"You good there, Danny?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Danny replied a little breathless from the walk from the car.

There was a tap at the door which then opened, revealing Lou carrying several boxes of pizza. "Somebody order dinner." He said entering the house, placing the boxes on the table then turning to see Danny. He let out a long whistle, "boy they certainly did a number on you, didn't they?"

"I'll live," Danny replied trying his best to smile, despite the pain in his nose and cheek. "Just really hurts." He added shifting his weight a little to relieve the pressure on his broken ribs.

"Which is why you need to try and eat some of this pizza, so you can then take the pain meds. You hardly ate any lunch."

"That's because I didn't even know what it was pretending to be." Danny answered.

"Well you know what this is, so eat." Lou said handing Danny a pizza box.

Danny managed about half of his pizza before he closed the box. Steve could tell his partner wasn't feeling well, so he took the box and disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of water and Danny's pain meds, which he handed to him.

"Err .. Gonna need a hand with the lid." Danny stated, and Kono leaned over and opened it for him. "Thanks babe."

"No problem, brah." She said closing her finished pizza box. "Once those have kicked in do you feel like giving us the description of the men who did this? I'd like to run them through the system as soon as possible."

"Sure." Danny answered, "Best to get it over with while it's still fresh."

Kono went and fetched her tablet and loaded up the app, she then worked with Danny for the next thirty minutes as he described each of the four guys in detail only a cop's brain would remember. When Danny was finally happy with each picture, Kono sent them over to Charlie to run through the facial recognition system.

"We should run the tattoo through the database too." Steve said, "what was it again, Danny?"

"A skull with a snake wrapped around it on the left side of his neck."

"I've sent the details to Charlie. It could take a while to get a hit." Kono explained.

Danny sat, eyes closed, and for a second they all thought he had drifted off to sleep, until he suddenly opened them and said, "He said he had an uncle in high places, that he was untouchable. He thought that he would get away with it, even if we worked out who he was."

"Well that's not gonna happen." Steve stated as if there was no other option.

"Uncle in high places, what do you think that could mean? A judge, or a government official?" Lou asked.

"Possibly, we could look into it." Chin said nodding his head toward Danny to draw everyone's attention to the fact Danny had fallen asleep, his chin resting on his chest.

Steve rolled his eyes, "I guess the painkillers kicked in. Let's getting him upstairs into the guest bedroom."

Steve moved over to Danny's side and gently roused him. "Danny, come on, let's get you to bed."

"Mmmm… I'm good here." Danny sleepily replied.

"No you're not. Come on, we'll help you up."

"Not upstairs." Danny grumbled.

"Yes upstairs. Trust me; you will be far more comfortable in a bed. Now up." Steve said as he swung Danny's legs around.

Between Steve, and Chin, they managed to get Danny upstairs and into bed. Kono had relocated the pillows back upstairs, while Lou tidied up downstairs. Danny had to concede that Steve was right, and he did feel better in a bed. Pillows had been positioned to support his arm and ribs, and soon Danny was sleeping, his friends watching over him.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Anyone fancy some Danny/Steve TLC.**

**Chapter Five**

Steve had just seen the rest of the team out for the night, and was about to go check on Danny, when he heard footsteps, and a few muttered curses. Taking the stairs two at a time, he found Danny on the landing hunched over protecting his ribs. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, just had to go to the bathroom," Danny replied then shuffled in and closed the door behind him. Steve went into the bedroom and straightened up the bed sheets, not wanting to hover by the door, but also not wanting to go too far in case Danny needed help. Finally he heard the toilet flush, and the tap run, then the door opened and Danny appeared, "hey would you mind if I had a shower, I feel really bad. I'm still wearing the clothes I went out in last night. I could really do with a, freshen up, and some clean clothes."

"That's probably not a bad idea." Steve replied, realising how disheveled Danny looked, "but not a shower. I don't want you passing out. I'll run you a bath." And he moved into the bathroom and started running the water. "The soak will probably help ease those sore muscles, too."

"Steve, there is no way I can get in and out of that tub. I'm way too sore." Danny said grateful for the idea, but realising it wasn't going to work.

"It's ok. I'll help you." Steve replied looking in the cabinet. "Ah here it is. I knew Cath left some here." He said pulling out some purple looking bubble bath.

"Ok firstly, what am I, a girl? I don't need bubbles." Danny ranted.

"It's not bubble bath. It's muscle soak, that has lavender in it, it's supposed to aid healing. Cath swore by it." Steve said then looked at the bottle obviously reminiscing.

Danny saw the pain in Steve's eyes. He obviously missed Catherine. She was the only woman Steve had ever let close enough to love. Deciding he would throw Steve a bone, he replied, "ok fine. Throw in the purple stuff. But my second point was going to be. No way in hell, are you helping me into the tub."

"Danny, you're right. There is no way you'll get in and out on your own. You don't have to act so tough. I know you must be in a lot of pain."

"I am not afraid to admit when I am in pain. I am not opposed to a little help, what I am opposed to is the me being naked part." Danny ranted.

"That's what's bothering you?" Steve laughed. "Danny, I was in the Navy. I've had to take showers with plenty of men before. Hell I've been on missions where we had to take a crap together while the other man watched your back. Trust me I will not be looking at you. We can use a towel if it makes you feel better though."

Danny thought for a second. "A towel could work. That water does look good."

"It's settled then. Just let me go grab a bag, we can wrap your arm so the splint doesn't get wet."

Danny decided to perch himself on the edge of the tub and started to, one handedly, undo the buttons on his shirt, then he attempted to ease his good arm out.

"Here." Steve said returning and helping him shed the shirt. He then eased Danny's arm from the sling, wrapped a bag around it and sealed it with duct tape.

"No way is that getting wet." Danny laughed.

Steve stopped the water from running, and then indicated for Danny to stand. Danny managed to undo his pants himself and shed them leaving him just stood in his boxers. Steve then wrapped a towel around Danny's waist and helped him step out of his boxers.

Working together they managed to get Danny stood in the bath tub. Steve helped Danny down as best he could, shedding the towel at the last minute. Once in the water Steve turned his back to make Danny feel less awkward.

"I'm gonna hang around upstairs, ok? Just yell when you're ready to get out. But take your time, let the muscle soak work. Your abdomen is black and blue. Those muscles must be really tight."

"If you offer me a massage, I will shoot you." Danny joked. He was well aware of how bruised the top half of his body was, and knew it must concern his best friend.

"Just yell when you need me." Steve said exiting the bathroom but leaving the door a jar so he could hear when Danny called.

Danny relaxed back and let the warm water ease the aches of his muscles, his arm resting on the bath side. His chest and stomach was covered in bruises, and he hoped he had left an equally impressive bruise on the guy whose rib he was sure he had broken. Finally, Danny decided it was time he had a wash, so grabbed the sponge and soap and awkwardly managed to wash him self with one hand. He then decided he really wanted to wash his hair, and leaned forward in an attempt to pull down the shower head, but immediately abandoned the idea as pain spiked in his ribs.

"Steve." He called out with a sigh.

"You ready, already?" Steve said popping his head back round the door.

"Not, exactly." He replied glancing at the shower head. "I really need to wash my hair but err ..."

"You want me to wash it for you?" Steve asked shocked that Danny was prepared to let him touch the precious head of hair.

"Would you? It's really itchy, but I can't lift my arm high enough." Danny was forced to admit.

Steve moved closer and unhooked the shower head while Danny attempted to maintain his dignity with the bubbled he was now glad he had agreed to. Steve quickly washed Danny's hair and rinsed it off, before efficiently towelling it down. "You ready to get out now?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to it."

"I know, we'll do it quick, and I have your pain meds ready when we're done." Steve said pulling the plug and passing Danny a towel. Steve was true to his word, and he quickly hoisted Danny up as he sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes closed. Steve steadied Danny while he caught his breath then helped him back to the guest room. He carefully guided Danny's broken arm through a t-shirt that he had set out on the bed, and then over his head.

Danny now looked exhausted, and didn't put much effort into helping when Steve helped him into his clean underpants and sweats. He made no objection when Steve helped him up with them, then guided him to lie down on the bed. Steve then positioned the pillows to support his ribs and propped his broken arm on its own pillow, rather than placing it back in the sling.

"Man, how can a simple bath leave someone feeling so beat?" Danny sighed.

"Glad I didn't let you have a shower, now?" Steve said picking up a bottle of water and handing Danny his meds.

"Oh yeah, I would have definitely ended up a heap on the floor." Danny admitted, taking the bottle of water to wash the pills down. "Thanks Steve." Danny said, his eyes drooping. He was exhausted and in a fair bit of pain now, but he felt better for cleaning up, and the pain killers would soon take care of the extra aches.

"Get some sleep, Danno. I'm just across the hall if you need me." Steve said tapping Danny's leg, one of the few places Danny wasn't hurt.

"Mmmm." Danny replied, his eyes closed, and Steve was grateful that he appeared well on his way to a deep sleep.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Time to fine out who these guys are. **

**Chapter Six**

Steve woke the next morning and peered into the guest bedroom. Danny was still fast asleep, but Steve could see pain lines around his eyes, so headed downstairs to sort some breakfast for them. Danny needed to eat, and take his pain meds as soon as he woke. Steve looked out at the water, it looked so inviting, but he didn't dare take his normal swim in case Danny needed him.

He grabbed some fruit and yoghurt from the fridge, and poured two glasses of fresh orange juice. He was then surprised by a knock at the door. Opening it he found Chin and Kono, "morning guys." Steve said standing back to let them in. "You're early."

"Steve, Charlie got a hit on one of the facial recognitions. Guy by the name of, Koa Akana. Got a rap sheet for petty theft, and assault." Kono explained.

"We got an address?" Steve asked.

"Sure do. Lou is sitting on the house already." Chin said.

"Ok, go bring this guy in, see if he will roll on the other guys." Steve ordered.

"You don't want in?" Kono asked shocked.

"Someone needs to stay here for Danny, and I don't trust myself not to put a bullet in the guy. You should see the state of his abdomen and chest. They really meant business. We're lucky they didn't kill him."

Chin and Kono both scowled, realising that Danny must have needed quite a bit of help, for him to allow Steve to see his bruises.

"Ok. We'll keep you informed." Chin said turning to leave.

"Send me this guy's file, when Danny wakes I can get him to give a positive I.D."

"Will do Boss." Kono said following Chin out, but already tapping away on her phone to send Steve the information.

Steve returned to the kitchen, grabbed his breakfast, took it out onto the lanai, and sat watching the waves while he ate. Finishing his breakfast, he decided to go check on Danny again. As he reached the top of the stairs he heard Danny talking.

"I promise, Monkey. Uncle Steve is taking good care of me. It's just a few bruises and a broken arm. Yes, once I get a proper cast on its all yours, your own private canvas. No, you will not come back from camp early. I'm fine. Ok Monkey, you go have fun. Someone will pick you up when you get back. Oh, and I have a surprise for you, well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it? Just go to your practice. Monkey, Danno loves you."

Steve entered the room smiling when he saw the grin on Danny's face, "you told Gracie what happened?"

"A selective version of it. She called and woke me up, she knew instantly that something was wrong, I was still a bit out of it when I answered."

"She ok?" Steve asked concerned.

"Yeah, she knows you're taking care of me. I just hope some of this bruising goes down before she gets home." Danny sighed.

Steve eyed up Danny's face, his eyes were less puffy now, as was his cheek but he still had panda eyes that were at least now starting to turn a shade of yellow around the edge. "I think it's gonna take a while bud."

"Yeah." Danny groaned as he threw back the covers and swung his legs over the bed.

"Here." Steve said grabbing Danny's sling and easing his friends arm into it, "I have breakfast and your meds ready downstairs then I need you to make a positive I.D for us."

"You found one of the guys?" Danny asked as he started to make his way downstairs.

"Charlie did. The team are picking him up as we speak." Steve replied.

"You didn't go?" Danny asked surprised.

"Thought I better stay here, in case you needed carrying downstairs."'

Danny stopped and turned to look at Steve, then shook his head, and continued down the stairs. Reaching the kitchen he quickly grabbed the meds and the waiting orange juice, and swallowed them down fast.

"You better eat that too." Steve said indicating the bowl of fruit and yoghurt, "otherwise those pills will knock you on your ass."

Danny picked up the spoon and pulled the bowl closer, "so where's this picture then?"

Steve pulled out his phone and brought up the picture, "here."

"Yep, that's the guy who is hopefully sporting a broken rib, too." Danny replied then took a mouthful of his breakfast.

"Good. Hopefully he will give up his buddies." Steve said pouring them both a coffee.

After finishing breakfast Danny slowly made his way back upstairs to freshen up and dress. Steve tidied the kitchen while anxiously waiting to hear from the team. Finally an hour later his phone rang, "Chin, you get him?"

"Sure did. Had to get him checked out before we could speak to him 'cos he is sporting two lovely cracked ribs."

"Ha, that will certainly make Danny feel better." Steve laughed. "So did he give up the other guys?"

"Nope, he's keeping his mouth shut, won't speak to us." Chin said disappointed.

"Ok, I'm coming in. I'll make him talk." Steve said then hung up.

"He won't talk?" Danny asked, causing Steve to swing round and face him, surprised as he hadn't heard Danny returning.

"No he won't. But I'm gonna make him. Will you be ok here, on your own?"

"No I'm not, so I'm coming with you." Danny stated already headed to the door.

"Danny, no. Stay here, get some rest. I'll take care of him."

"That's what I'm worried about." Danny replied. "Look, I want to see him. Let me talk to him."

"You're sure you're up to this?" Steve asked observing the way Danny was still hunched over.

"Yes, now come on." Danny said opening the door and wincing as it pulled on his ribs.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Brah, you sure you're up to this?" Chin asked as Danny stood outside the interrogation room.

"Will you all just relax? I'm fine. I hurt, but I'm fine. I want to look this guy in the eyes."

"Let the man give it a try. We're getting no where." Lou said gaining Danny's nod of appreciation.

"Fine, but I'm coming with." Steve said opening the door for Danny to enter.

Koa Akana sat, handcuffed to the chair, in an otherwise empty room. He looked up as the door opened and his eyes widened.

"Didn't expect to see me again, eh?" Danny asked walking proudly into the room. "How's the ribs?" Danny smiled.

"As good as yours." Koa grinned.

"Touché." Danny replied with a small giggle. "But you see bones heal. Then I'll be back out there, arresting scum like you. But you? You are going to jail for sure, for how long, now that depends on how co-operative you are."

Koa stared down at the floor, so Danny continued. "Your friend, the one in charge seemed to think he could get away with attacking me, that there would be no consequences. But that didn't cover you and the other two, did it? We will find out who they are, but you could save us some time and help yourself out, give us their names and I will personally speak with the DA for you."

Koa looked up and studied Danny's face, before letting out a sigh, "ok fine. Jonny and Carl Peka and the guy you really want, is Liko Ano."

"Ano?" Steve asked surprised. "This guy's uncle is Ano?"

"Yeah, I think he's a cop or something, got him off some drug charges a while back."

"Oh he's not just a cop." Danny stated. "He's the damn Chief of Police."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: a big thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story and to wenwalk for all her help.**

**Almost finished my next one, so hopefully won't be too long. **

**Enjoy the take down. **

**Chapter Seven**

The team mobilised quickly, as they didn't want word of Akana's arrest to spook the rest of the gang. Chin and Kono went after the brothers, while Steve and Lou went after Ano. Danny retreated to his office, promising to rest on his couch. But he wanted, no needed, to face the rest of the gang, but mainly Liko Ano. Knowing Steve would be mad at him, but ignoring that fact anyway, he sat behind his desk and fired up his computer, and started to search the data base for information on Ano and his previous arrests.

The teams had worked fast, and soon the other three men were sat in separate rooms. Danny made his way back down to the interrogation room.

"Did you get any rest?" Steve asked seeing how slow his best friend was moving.

"Some." Danny answered honestly, after pulling the data he wanted, he had retired to the couch and dozed for a while before receiving the message that the team was back. "Here, Ano's previous arrests." Danny said handing over the file and peering in through the window at Liko Ano. "What the hell happened to him?" Danny asked seeing the man handcuffed to the chair, his nose was clearly broken.

"He panicked and ran into my fist." Steve replied, "Right Lou?"

"Oh yeah, ran blind, straight into Steve, such a shame blood everywhere." Lou said shoving his hands into his pockets and trying to look innocent.

"McGarrett!" A voice boomed down the hallway. "What the hell do you think you are playing at dragging my nephew in here? He better be ok. What the hell is all this nonsense?"

"Chief Ano, I'm sorry to inform you that your nephew is under arrest, and about to be charged with assault on a police officer."

"What? That's ridiculous." Chief Ano declared then looked at Danny. "You think Liko did this? No way. You must have taken too many kicks to the head, Williams."

"No sir. That is one of the men that attacked me. He attempted to assault a young lady, and when I stopped him, he had his friends take their revenge."

"No, that's not Liko. You're mistaken." Chief Ano stated.

"He was too stupid to even try and cover it up." Steve said stepping between Danny and the Chief. "We found the clothes he wore that night, going by witness statements. The clothes have blood on them. They have been sent to the lab for DNA testing, once the lab confirms it as Danny's blood, there is no getting him out of this one."

"Getting him out of it? What the hell are you implying McGarrett?"

"This isn't Liko's first brush with the law though, is it?" Steve said slapping the file against the Chief of Polices' chest. "He was arrested in possession of drugs earlier this year, but no charges were brought."

"No they weren't." The chief admitted, "Liko got in with the wrong crowd, it was the first time he had gotten into trouble, I arranged for him to attend drug counselling instead of any charges being brought. We do it for a lot of first time offenders."

"And the assault charges two months ago?" Steve asked angrily.

"That was nothing. Liko has a bit of a temper, he got into a fight with another guy at a bar, but it was mutual. The other guy didn't want to proceed with charges."

"He broke the guys arm." Danny said shocked.

"Like I said, Liko has some anger issues and I arranged some counselling for him." Chief Ano replied looking down at the floor.

"You can say that again." Kono spoke up, "they could have killed Danny."

"We get that he is Ohana, so you were trying to look out for him. But he needs to answer for his actions this time, Chief." Chin said.

Chief Ano looked up at Danny, "he really did this? You're sure?"

"He looked me in the eye and taunted me, said he had an uncle in high places, and that the law couldn't touch him." Danny replied softly, seeing the Chiefs devastation.

"I was just trying to protect him, to get him to sort his life out. I didn't mean for him to think I would protect him from everything. He's gone too far this time. I want to speak with him. Then you can formally charge him."

"I'm coming in with you." Steve stated.

"Fine," Chief Ano said as he walked closer to the room his nephew was being held in.

"Kono, can you take Danny back to my place? Make sure he rests. Handcuff him if you have to." Steve asked.

"You know I am still here?" Danny moaned.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't be. Go rest. We'll finish booking these guys and then I'll be home. You have to be back at the hospital tomorrow for your cast. Dr. Pearce will kill me if you look this bad."

"Fine, I'm going." Danny said turning and slowly making his way down the hall.

"Kono, make sure he takes his meds." Steve ordered.

"Don't worry, I'm on it boss." Kono said turning and walking fast to catch up with Danny.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chief Ano entered the interrogation room, Steve following close behind letting the door slam shut. Liko looked up and a smile appeared on his face.

"Uncle, I'm so glad to see you. Tell these jokers to let me go, and I want him done for police brutality, I think he broke my nose."

"What happened to his nose?" The Chief asked.

"He resisted arrest, and fell." Steve answered.

"The hell I did." Liko shouted and spat blood on to the floor.

"Enough." Chief Ano yelled. "Liko, you have gone too far this time. I can't help you. You don't deserve my help."

"Uncle." Liko said, the shock evident on his face.

"You attacked a police officer, a 5-0 detective. How could you?"

"I didn't, it wasn't me." Liko replied, desperation evident in his voice.

"They have the detective's blood on your clothes. Eye witnesses. Detective Williams statement alone will be enough to convict you. Why Liko? Why would you do something so vile?"

"Stupid Haole cop had no right interfering with my business." Liko yelled.

Chief Ano's eyes darkened. "You have brought shame on me. I'm the Chief of Police. My own nephew. I'm done with you. You are on your own from now on." Turning to Steve he said. "Book him." And left the room ignoring his nephews' pitiful cries and apologises.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"You need to add more Garlic." Danny ordered from his seat at the kitchen table. His arm was now set in a pristine white cast, and the bruises were gradually fading.

"Danny, I already added one clove." Steve replied from his place at the stove.

"And you need to add another. Trust me. It's my mother's recipe."

"Fine," Steve said and grabbed the garlic crusher.

They both smiled as they heard the front door open and close, and the sound of running footsteps. Grace ran into the kitchen about to throw herself into her father's out stretched arm but stopped dead, eyes like saucers when she saw the bruising on his face.

"Danno," She whispered.

"Grace, I'm fine. Don't worry. Look I got my new cast all ready for you." Danny said raising his left arm that was still in a sling, so the weight of the cast didn't pull on his healing ribs.

"But Danno."

"Just bruises, baby, Dr. Pearce checked me over and was happy with how I'm healing up. Now get over here and give your old man a hug."

Grace sank into her father's hug, "you're not old, Danno."

"And that is one of the reasons I love you." Danny said kissing his daughter on her head. "How was camp?"

"Good." Grace answered as she was released from the hug.

"Ah, something smells good." Chin said entering the kitchen.

"Danny's mom's lasagne," Steve said turning from the stove and getting ready to start layering it up.

"Thanks for picking Grace up." Danny said to Chin, "Are you going to stay? We're making plenty and my guests will be here soon. Kono and Lou are on their way over too."

"Sure will." Chin said passing Steve the lasagne sheets.

"What's all this we business?" Steve asked, "I'm making the lasagne."

"I'm instructing." Danny smiled.

"Mmmm, grandma's lasagne, my favourite. Does it have her special ingredient in it?" Grace beamed.

"I don't think Uncle Steve put it in." Danny replied a smile plastered on his face.

"What?" Steve asked confused, "Danny, I put everything in you said, I chopped the onions like you demanded, and I layered it like I was told, I'm making it for you seeing as you can't, what more does it need?"

Danny looked at Grace, and her smile grew even bigger. "I stand corrected, Monkey, Uncle Steve did get the special ingredient in there."

"I did?"

"Sure did, Uncle Steve. Grandma's special ingredient, made with love." Grace explained, and Chin laughed while Steve shook his head.

"That sure is a lot of lasagne though, Danno, for just the team and us."

"Arrh, but you missed the bit where I said our guests were on the way over." Danny smiled.

"Guests? Who?" Grace asked confused.

"Drew is on the island with Katie and the rest of the family." Danny explained then winced as Graces excited shrill sent pain through his still healing head.

"Well someone's excited." Chin laughed as Grace ran out of the kitchen to go change her clothes.

"Just a bit," Danny said shifting in his seat, and bracing his ribs as he did so.

"You ok?" Steve asked, not missing the flash of pain across Danny's face.

"Yeah," Danny answered. "Steve thanks for all this, taking care of me, allowing my friends into your home."

"It's what Ohana do, Danny. Besides, I want to grill Drew for more little Danny Williams stories." Steve said passing Danny his pain pills and ignoring the roll of Danny's eyes.

The door opened again, and soon Kono and Lou entered the room. "Smells good," Kono said.

"It should do, it's made with love." Chin joked and got confused looks from Kono and Lou.

"Nice shiny white cast there, Danny." Lou said, "Are we signing it?"

"Nope," Danny answered instantly, there was no way he would trust his friends to decorate his cast. "This is saved for Grace. I promised her a full canvas."

"How long before you get it off?" Lou asked.

"Six weeks."

"Well I have something that will help with the physio when it's off." Lou said quickly leaving the room and returning with a guitar case. "One of my son's fads, didn't last long like all his hobbies. You might as well put it to use."

"What? You're giving me a guitar?" Danny asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but I'm not betting on how good you are on that thing. I've lost enough money for one week. Just promise us a listen once the arms' better."

"I can do that. Thanks man." Danny smiled thinking how lucky he was to have such good friends.

"Ok, I need some help setting up, Drew will be here soon." Steve said and Danny started to rise. "Not you." Steve said forcing Danny to sit back down.

Danny watched as the rest of his team started to set the table, out on the lanai, with salad and bread. He reached over, opened the guitar case, and admired the wooden, gloss finished guitar. It was just like the first one his parents had bought him. He rubbed his good hand across the strings and frowned at the noise. It was certainly going to need some tuning. Now he couldn't wait to get the cast off and pick up an old hobby. It was going to be a long six weeks.

The door bell rang and Danny groaned as he rose to his feet, knowing that no one else had heard the door. No one else except Grace, who as he entered the living area, came racing down the stairs and flung open the door. Two excited screams pierced the air as the two girls hugged each other, jumping up and down. Danny smiled to himself as he watched his daughter's excitement, then he moved over to welcome his friend and his family, ready to introduce them to his.

**THE END**


End file.
